Did you know?
by Jokerina
Summary: The boys are in a car accident and gets trapped in the debris. Kyle and Cartman have a talk while they wait for help. Not really slash but you can see it the way you want to see it. Rated K due to slight language and violence.


So the thing is, I'm currently writing on a fic called Dream about a nightmare. And I have been hit with somewhat of a writers block. (Don't you just hate it when that happens?)

So when a plot bunny jumped out of nowhere and bit me in the leg I decided to take a shot and write it out.

So here you have a South park one-shot. Read and review :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my brain.

* * *

_**Did you know?**_

"-rtman..!"

Wha? Who?

"Cartman..!"

That voice, it was like an irksome fly.

"Don't you _dare_ die on me, Cartman!"

"..Kyle?"

Cartman could hear the smaller boy let out a relieved sigh. "Oh, thank god."

Finally cartman managed to blink his eyes open.

"Hey.." he said and a brief smile flashed on his face before turning into a grimace of pain. Fuck, his lungs hurt like hell.

"Hey, just take it easy! Don't talk. Ok?" Kyle spoke worriedly.

Cartmans vision was still so blurry he had yet to look upon the Jew. Now, as things suddenly began to take shape before him he saw Kyle lying flat on his stomach a few feet away to his right.

"Your hat is gone.." Eric stated, which made Kyle let out a breathy laugh, his breath blowing up a small cloud of dust and dirt from the ground. The left side of his face was pressed onto it.

"That's the first thing that you notice? Are you alright? I thought you were dead." he said.

Cartman took some time to ponder this. Was he alright? He was lying on his back upon the dirty ground. He tried to turn his head to his left but found out that he couldn't. A piece of metal debris held his head in place and he frowned. I huge object that had once been part of his pickuptruck was pressing down on his chest, making it difficult to breath. His legs were pinned down as well. Apart from having his right arm free he couldn't move.

"You stupid Jew," he said with a snort. "It takes more than this to kill off The Cartman."

Kyle snorted as well and seemed to relax a bit. "I suppose."

"Are _you_ ok though?" Cartman asked with a shaky breath. The roof and a car door was covering Kyles lower body. Cartman thought it was weird that the jew wasn't lifting himself up with his arms, he should be able to do it. Unless he was more injured then the eye could see.

"Yeah I'm.." he paused to take a hitching breath before smiling again "I'm fine."

Cartman didn't believe him for a second but accepted the lie for now.

"Why is it so hot?" the bigger teen said with a sigh and pulled his poofball hat of his head. Revealing his, now messy, hair. "I thought it would get cold and dark when you die."

"Don't say that! We're not dying!" Kyle said loudly, his voice suddenly steady as a rock. "And it's hot 'cause the car wreckage is on fire."

"Oh." Cartman said simply, noticing flames a few meters above his head. "That can't be good."

Kyle tilted his head that way, as well, to look at the flames. "It's nothing to worry about. The gas have caught on fire already. It did that while you were unconcious. It's just whatever's left of your car that's flamable burning up now. Like your seats." Kyle said in an indifferent tone.

"Aww, my car! Weak." Cartman said in a low whine and ran his free hand over his face. When he pulled it away it was sooty and had blood on it.

"Can you see if my head is bleeding?" Cartman asked of Kyle.

The thinner boy slowly turned his head down to face Cartman again. His eyes traveled over his face.

"There's blood above your ear." he replied. "Don't worry about it though."

_Don't worry. __ We're not dying! It's nothing to worry about. I'm fine._

"Is he dead?" Cartman said, suddenly monotone.

Kyle blinked at him several times before coughing out a weak; "Who do yo-?"

"Stan." Cartman cut him off.

"I- Stan- I don't- Why're you wondering?" he stammered.

"'Cause you're always acting like this when something's up with him." Cartman deadpanned.

"What'd you mean?"

Cartman sighed and stared at some metal pipes sticking out of the ground behind Kyle.

"You become an optimist and try to think about something else. Occupieing your mind with whatever you can. Pretending that nothings wrong." He said and turned his eyes back onto Kyle, who emideately looked away. "If he were to say, _die_, in a car accident and you woke up in time to see it. Lets say, hypothetically, that I'm there as well, unconscious. You would focus your attention on me, wanting me to make it since you couldn't save your dear Stan! You push it away and act like everything is fine with you and that there isn't anything to worry about even though it's so clearly is!"

"SHUT UP!" Kyle suddenly roared, slaming his right fist, hard, into the ground. Cartman pressed his mouth into a thin line but still looked at Kyle with those cold eyes. "Just _shut up_ you fat bastard!"

Kyle panted heavily into the ground, tears forming at the corners of his closed eyes. Cartman waited patiently before speaking again, calmly this time.

"What happened?"

Kyle said nothing for a while. But when his breath became more regular he opened his eyes and looked straight at the bigger boy. The tears in his eyes slid over his face, leaving a clean path through the dirt in their wake.

"When Kenny drove us over the edge the car rolled down the hillside. You hit your head and passed out. Kenny died almost right away. You fell out the door and those car-pieces broke off and landed over you like that." Kyle paused there and took a few more calming breaths before continuing.

"As you might remember Stan and I were sitting on the truck bed 'cause there wasn't any room in the car." Cartman nodded "I got tossed out the first time we rolled over, but Stan must have hung on or something. I went down the hill after you guys and when I came down here I saw that Kenny was dead and I thought you were dead too. But Stan was awake. He was still stuck on the car. One of the metal bars over the back of the truck had gotten bent and held him in place."

Cartman suddenly remembred what Kyle had said earlyer

_The gas have already __caught on fire. It did that while you were unconscious._

"The car blew up." I breathed as Kyle broke down, sobbing into the ground.

"I sh-should have been able to save him. I was so close! He was shouting after me, wanted me to save him! I fucking let him d-down!" He shouted and clenched his fist, slaming it into the ground repeatedly.

"Hey... Hey! Stop that!" Cartman called when he saw the skin on the jew's hand break. He threw his free hand out and was half-surprised when he actually reached Kyles flailing limb. He held the smaller fist in his own. "I'm sure you did your best. You didn't let Stan down! You hear?!"

"Wh- when the gastank exploded the roof flew off and landed on me as I was blown back by the force. But S-Stan didn't d-die from the explotion." Kyle said suddenly. Cartman's eyes widend in horror. Please, God no. He pleaded silently, even though he new it was far to late.

"I was forced to lie here, listening to my best friend's screams as he was burnt alive. I think that qualifies as letting him down."

Cartman drew his hand back in silence, because he didn't know what to say to that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We'll survive this you know." Cartman said after a few minutes in silence.

Kyle's eyes darted to meet his. That was the first movement in fifteen minutes from him. "How do you know?" He asked, his voice driping with sceptic acid.

"'Cause I know." Cartman began in an explanatory tone. "Me, I'm like a cockaroach, impossible to kill. It's like I have a protective shield around me."

"Also called fat." Kyle chimed in.

"Shut up, jew boy. I'm trying to make a point!" Cartman said and exhailed sharply through his nose.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Kyle said. "Continue."

"As I was saying, you won't die 'cause I will always save you." the bigger boy stated.

Kyle just stared at him disbelief. "Excuse me but, when have you ever saved me?"

"Loads of times." Cartman said, gesturing wildly to empathis his point. "Every time you get in trouble."

"I dare you to name one!" Kyle said loudly, obviously feeling like this was some kind of joke.

"Fine! When your kidneys shut down att those years ago I gave you one of mine. Remember?" Cartman said proudly.

"_Gave?_ Are you high?! You left me to die! I remember that they stole a kidney from you!" Kyle said, getting angry just from the memory of it.

"Fine! Bad example." Cartman admitted grumpily. "How about this one. When you were supposed to suck my balls because I was right-"

"Don't remind me! Lalalalalala!" Kyle interupted, pressing his right hand over his exposed ear.

"Goddamnit, you fucking jew, listen to me!" Cartman shouted to make Kyle pay attention to him again. "You need to goddamn hear this incase we die!"

Kyle flared his nosedrills before slowly removing his hand.

"Good! So a bunch of bad stuff came flooding through the portal, yea? And St-" Cartman hesitated for a second. "And Stan got sucked in to it. And then Manbearpig grabbed you. I'm a bit fuzzy on the details but, somehow, your heart stopped."

Kyle was breathing heavily while listening to Cartmans story. This was a verison he had never heard before. From what he had heard from the doctors he had simply passed out and was brought to the hospital just to be on the safe side.

"And then what happened?" Kyle breathed, cursing himself for actually getting sucked into the story. The bigger boy smirked before continuing. Staring of into space.

"So you "died", and a doctor rushed over as soon as the monsters went away. He used those zapp zapp things on you a few times but nothing happened. So the doctor stopped and said, 'I'm sorry, he's gone' And I thought, no way. Kyle can't die. I mean, you're Kyle!" Cartman stopped to cough a few times. Kyle was looking at him in silence. Cartman had never acted this sincere before, unless he was trying to get something out of it.

_He has a strong heart! He wants to live! - You never walked away from anything your whole life, now fight! Fight!_

"Anyway. So they gave up on bringing you back and I guess it annoyed me. So I started pounding on your chest, trying to restart your heart." Cartman thumped his fist in the ground a few times. "And I told them to zapp you again. And they did. Then I slapped you a few times, trying to wake you up. And then I hit your heart one last time, and you woke up." Cartman grinned as he finished the story.

"Is all of that really true?" Kyle asked slowly.

Cartman shifted his head to look at the redhead with a frown. "Hell yeah it's true! And stop looking at me like that, you fag."

Kyle just laughed at Cartmans reaction.

"Whatever. Thanks man."

Cartmans face flashed with embarrassment and he mumbled something that might have been "You're welcome"

"Hey, you said that you've saved me more then once." Kyle said after a few seconds.

"Yeah?"

"Would you tell me about them?" Kyle aske, desperately wanting something to think about.

"Well," Cartman begun, picking out a new memory. "Remember when you and your family moved to San Fransisco?"

"Yeah, but.." Kyle's eyes widened. "No way, dude!"

"Yes way, dude." Cartman said with a smirk. "I saved your family's collective ass from that storm..! With some help from Butters, that is."

"Butters? He never said..." Kyle mused.

"Of course he didn't! I told him not to." Cartman said firmly.

"Why do you do that?" The smaller boy suddenly demanded.

"Huh? Do what?" Cartman asked, feeling confused.

"Save me?" Kyle explained "Without gloating afterwards."

"What is there to gloat about?" Cartman asked, looking honestly puzzled. "That I for some reason need you around? You're right. I need to go out on the streets and brag that without you around to beat on my life is empty and hollow. Hear ye! Hear ye! Cartman needs Kyle!"

Kyle observed Cartman with a blank look. "You have got to be the strangest person I know Cartman."

"I don't doubt it." he replied, and he looked like he was about to say something else as well but stopped himself when three thick lines of blood ran across his face towards the ground.

"Hey." he said slowly. "There's blood on my face."

"Yes." Kyle replied.

"But my head doesn't hurt like it's bleeding."

"No"

"It's been bleeding for a while now."

"Yes."

"But the blood is cold."

"Ok"

"Meaning it isn't mine."

"True."

"Where's Kenny?"

Kyle hesitated to answer this time. "He's... He's up there." he said and pointed above Cartman. "Atleast part of him."

"Eww, Kenny you poor piece of shit! Bleeding all over me like some stupid chick!" Cartman called angrily and thrashed around with his free arm, trying ,and failing, to remove the dead boy from above him.

This 'caused Kyle to snigger a little. Which caused Cartman to snigger aswell.

"This is ridiculous." Cartman said between laughing.

"Huh?"

"I mean. We're in danger here."

"Yeah, I know." Kyle said with a sort of shrug.

"Then, why are we laughing?" Cartman said and wiped some blood from his forehead.

"I don't know about you, but me, I'm just lightheaded." he said and giggled behind his hand.

"Aha." Cartman said with a nod before realising what the jew just said. "Wait, why are you lightheaded?"

"Because.. Heh heh, I'm slowly bleeding out." Kyle said and laughed loudly this time.

"What?!" Cartman demanded, suddenly dead-serious.

"Yeah, totally. You know before when you asked if I was alright? And I said- I said I was fine? I lied!" he laughed into the ground and started squirming.

Cartman just looked at the other boy in horror. It appeared that Kyle was slowly losing his mind. He certainly looked crazy in the flickering light from the flames. The sun had gone down quickly since it had been light out when he woke up.

"See this pipe?" Kyle asked of Eric. He saw Kyle's left hand just over the redheads back. The hand was drenched blood and it moved slowly like it hurt. Finally it closed around a thick pipe, which Cartman now saw wasn't behind Kyle but most likely.. "It's going clean through my shoulder and into the ground! Heh heh..!"

"No..."

"Oh yes! Wanna know the funny part?" Kyle sniggerd and wrung the pipe in his shoulder a little bit. " When I got blown away by the explotion this was already stuck in the ground. I grabbed onto it so that I wouldn't end up to far away. I figured it would be easyer to get back to the truck and save Stan that way. But then this trash hit me and I got impaled by the pipe! If it wasn't for this fucking thing I could have gotten up and saved Stan! Ironic, isn't it?"

Cartman supposed it was but at that moment he felt too worried to notice.

"Hey, look at me." Cartman demanded shakingly. "Kyle! Look at me!"

Finally Kyle directed his green eyes to meet Cartmans brown ones.

"Let go of it Kyle. It'll only get worse if you move it around. Trust me." Cartman said calmly, like he was reasoning with a kid holding a gun. Slowly, very slowly, Kyle released his hold on the metal. "Good," Cartman praised. "No repeat after me; I'm gonna be okey!"

"You're gonna be okey..." Kyle breathed into the ground, his eyes barely open anymore.

"Hey, no! Say 'I'm gonna be okey!' Say it!" Cartman called, fumbling in the dark after Kyle's hand. He slightly panicked when he found that it was out of reach.

"I- I can't." Kyle coughed.

"Yes you can! And you will! Just fucking say it!" Cartman nearly shouted now. Two of his nails bent backwards from the root when he clawed at the ground yet again, though the pain barely registerd.

"That would be lying..." Kyle said with a small smile.

Cartman was just about to shout at him again when he heard something. It sounded like steps in the distance.

"Hello?" he called out to the unknown person.

"_My god, there's someone there by the fire!_" Someone spoke far away.

Cartman had perhaps never been so glad to hear Jimbos voice before. Even though he must be really far away from here, Cartman felt hope for the first time since the crash.

"Hey, Kyle. You hear that? Help is on the way!" Cartman said, happily. When Kyle didn't respond he spoke again. "Kyle? Listen to me buddy. Hang on!"

The bigger boy realized that Kyle's hand was a bit closer then before and the reached out and grabbed it in his own. The hand was limp and cold but Cartman chose to ignore that. He looked at the dust clouds that appeared everytime his friend breathed out.

"Hey Kyle..." Cartman said, even though a part of him doubted that his friend could still hear him. "You gotta wake up now. We're ready to go home."

Cartman clawed at the pale boys sleave desperately. "Listen, Kyle. Stan's here." Cartman felt Kyle's arm twitch in his hold. "That's right, he's here. Turn's out you too were unconscious before and that part with the burning truck was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare, great, huh?"

Kyle let out a tiny moan, showing that he was listening. Cartman licked his dry lips and nodded even though the redheads eyes were closed. "Stan's telling you to stop being a pussy, and to stay awake. Kenny's here too. He came back again. Like always. Stan went to get help and he came back. He brought your mom and dad. You need to say awake or Sheila might run of and sue the truck company while you sleep. Right? And Ike's here too. Don't disappoint them now." Slowly, Kyle closed his hand weakly around a fist full of Cartman's sleave.

"Stan." Kyle said quietly, gripping a bit tighter. "I'm so sorry." Cartman swallowed thickly as he realized that Kyle thought he was Stan. He supposed their voices were a bit alike. He felt a new kind of pain in his chest that had nothing to do with the metal, or the dead body, lying on top of him

"I'm right here man." Cartman said, trying to sound like Stanley. "Don't worry anymore."

"Where.. Cartman go?" Kyle gasped out.

"Well, Cartman went ahead to the hospital. You now how that fatass is. Just don't talk no more, ok?" Eric said, lying with less eaze than he usually did.

Kyle nodded. Suddenly his whole body convulsed in coughs and Eric felt a new stab of terror as he felt, what could only be blood, land on their hands.

"Stan... Love you... Super best f- friends..?" Kyle asked.

Cartman didn't realise he was crying until he heard the tremor in his own voice.

"Y- yeah, Super best friends. Fo-forever."

"Stan?"

"Yeah?" Eric asked.

"D- did you know tha..?" Kyle begun slowly.

"Did I know what, Kyle?"

No answer came. Cartman shook Kyles arm to wake him.

"Did I know _what_, Kyle?" Cartman tried again.

Eric stared at his friend's face and saw a small smile on Kyles blue lips. That's also when he saw something else, or lack of something else. Cartman refused as much as to blink. He hoped that maybe he had just missed it. But soon it became painfully obvious that there were no dust clouds forming in front of Kyle's mouth.

"No." Cartman pleaded, pulling at Kyles arm, trying to get closer, trying to wake him. Trying to do anything. "No, Kyle! Tell me! Did I know what, Kyle?"

Cartman ignored Jimbo as he stepped into the light of the fire, asking if he was okey.

"Did I know what, Kyle?!"

Cartman didn't notice whan the huge metal debris was lifted off of him.

"Did I know what, Kyle?!"

Cartman held on with all his strengh as they tried to pull him away from the corpse.

"Did I know _what,_ Kyle!?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Cartman?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Did you know that I don't really hate you?"_

* * *

Before I begun writing this I had planed that this was all just Kyle dreaming and that he would wake up and ask Cartman about what happened at pentagon or something. But as I came to the death scene I realized that Kyle wouldn't survive. That if he woke up it would ruin it.  
Sometimes its better to write less then too much.

Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Review please :D

/Jokerina


End file.
